


Leprechaun Aloha

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St Patricks Day Silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leprechaun Aloha

Danny looked at the rest of his team’s grinning faces and grimaced.

“I’m not doing it.” He growled.

“No one said you had to.” Steve assured him.

“But Danno….” Grace whined, her big brown eyes looking at him pleadingly. “You’re the only one that can do it.”

“Monkey, surely someone else’s Dad can.” 

“No Danno, you’re the only one that’s perfect for it.” Her eyes glistened.

“If you’re sure that it has to be me, I’ll do it. But only for you.”

“Yay” she threw her arms around him. “You’ll be the best leprechaun the Aloha Girls has ever seen.”


End file.
